A number of U.S. patents, and my co-pending application for patent Ser. No. 311,074, filed Oct. 13, 1981, for Heating Device, now abandoned describe and claim apparatus for producing heat by rotating a cylindrical body within a closed chamber containing a liquid, thereby producing friction and shearing action within the liquid and raising its temperature to a degree which makes the liquid a source of heat when supplied to a heat exchanger forming part of a heating system.
It is often necessary or desirable in the use of heating systems utilizing such liquid heaters to continuously provide to the heat exchanger liquid at a higher temperature than can normally be produced by a liquid heater of the type to which the invention relates, and it has therefore been the object of this invention to provide a liquid heater of that type, and a heating system utilizing such a liquid heater, which will produce superheated liquid for delivery to the heat exchanger.